


spring will come some day (the ice will melt away)

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentioned jjaencham, taehyung is tagged bc hes pretty much the entire plot of this oneshot, this was supposed to be cute but it gets a little emo at the end sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: in which jihoon can't stop fanboying over his role model, kim taehyung from bts, and seongwoo may or may not be a little jealous.





	spring will come some day (the ice will melt away)

**Author's Note:**

> "seongwoo getting jealous bc jihoon keeps fanboying over bts' v" requested by anon on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)
> 
> tw for wannables: mentions of the inevitable disb**dment ;n;

“he shook my hand!” jihoon squeals to woojin, who lets the boy hang off of him like some sort of monkey. “can you believe it? i can’t believe taehyung sunbaenim shook my hand!”

the rest of the members watch in amusement as jihoon continues to spaz about shaking his idol’s hand. seongwoo, on the other hand, watches sulkily at the lack of attention his boyfriend is giving him. yes, he understood that jihoon was happy and ecstatic at his role model waiting to shake his hand, but it’s been over two hours since then.

“he looks happier than a kid opening presents on christmas,” jaehwan snickers to minhyun, who nods fondly. “but i want woojinnie back.”

seongwoo inwardly cheers when jaehwan swoops in and takes woojin away from jihoon, who stares at the two of them with a pout.

“jjaeni hyung,” jihoon whines, but jaehwan shushes him.

“go fangirl to your boyfriend over there.” jaehwan jerks his head towards seongwoo and wraps his arms around woojin’s waist, who’s blushing so hard his face is the same color as his red hair during produce 101. “he looks like he’s sulking.”

jihoon looks over at him and tilts his head in confusion. “seongwoo hyung?” he walks over to seongwoo, who’s staring at him with a pout. “why are you sulking?”

the members clear out of the room, knowing what’s coming next. “you’re not paying attention to me,” seongwoo whines and tugs jihoon forward into his lap. “do you like me better or taehyung sunbaenim better?”

“you.” jihoon says this so easily, so firmly, that seongwoo’s taken aback for a second. “is that even a question, hyung? of course i like you better. taehyung sunbaenim is just someone i admire and look up to as a role model. you’re the one i love, seongwoo hyung.”

jihoon beams at him after he says this and seongwoo freezes for a moment and just basks in jihoon’s beauty. he still can’t believe how lucky he is to have been able to capture the heart of the nation’s wink boy.

“i love you,” seongwoo says and squeezes.

“i love you too.” jihoon laughs and leans down to press his lips against seongwoo’s.

***

they’re packing up to leave when it happens. someone knocks on the door, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, and jihoon, who is closest to the door, goes to open it.

“hello.” it’s kim taehyung from bts, and woojin swears that he can see jihoon’s soul leave his body. “i just wanted to drop by and congratulate you on your stage! you guys were really cool.” his statement is accompanied by two thumbs-up, and woojin sees jihoon turn bright red.

“thank you, sunbaenim,” jihoon stammers and woojin face-palms. so uncool. “your stage was really cool too! i really admire you guys.”

the hyungs look at each other in amusement as they watch jihoon stutter over his words. it’s cute watching jihoon fanboy over someone.

“i know,” taehyung’s lips quirk up in a smile. “i saw on your profile during produce 101.” someone calls taehyung’s name from down the hall, and he turns back to look at jihoon with a pout. “i have to go now, though. see you around, jihoonie! good bye, everyone! hwaiting!” he waves at wanna one, who bows in return, and they all watch as their sunbae and jihoon’s role model leaves.

“i think he’s broken,” woojin remarks when he walks up to jihoon, who’s still staring at where taehyung had been ten seconds ago. “can i have his stuff?”

“oh, my god.” jihoon turns to woojin with wide eyes. “did that really just happen? did taehyung sunbaenim really just call me jihoonie?”

woojin yelps when jihoon grabs him by the shoulders and starts shaking him back and forth. “yah, park jihoon! stop that!”

“i call him jihoonie all the time.” woojin faintly hears seongwoo mutter from somewhere in the background, but his focus is on jihoon, who’s still shaking him by the shoulders.

“woojin!” jihoon squeals. “he called me jihoonie! he knows my name! _kim taehyung from bts knows my name!_ ”

“everyone knows your name after jeojang!” woojin finally slaps jihoon’s hands away and steps back with a glare. “i’m revoking your best friend card.”

jihoon ignores him (as usual, woojin laments) and opts to jump on woojin’s back instead. “i can’t believe it. this is the best day of my life. i might cry, holy shit?”

“then cry,” woojin grunts but supports jihoon’s weight anyways. “i hate you so much.”

neither of them notices seongwoo’s expression, and jihoon is too busy freaking out to notice his boyfriend sulking on their way back to the dorm.

***

“hey.” daniel knocks on the door and jihoon looks up from his manga in surprise.

“hey, niel hyung.” jihoon sits up and smiles at his hyung. “what’s up?”

“nothing really.” daniel has an amused smile on his face. “i just wanted to let you know that you should probably check up on seongwoo hyung. he’s been sulking since we got back and he’s driving minhyun hyung insane.”

jihoon tilts his head in confusion but gets up. “okay. is he downstairs?”

“yup.” daniel nods in confirmation. jihoon thanks him and leaves their dorm to go to the one downstairs. he wonders why seongwoo is sulking, and why he didn’t come to jihoon instead of going to minhyun.

***

jisung lets jihoon in and he finds that woojin is already there, cuddling on the couch with jaehwan, who’s sleeping. he snickers when woojin gives him the finger and sets off to find his boyfriend.

“hyung,” jihoon begins but jisung interrupts him.

“minhyun’s room,” he says, not looking up from the book he’s reading. “minhyun might kill him if you don’t get seongwoo out of his hair soon.”

“okay, thanks.” jihoon chuckles and makes his way to minhyun’s room.

he hears them talking and pauses. are they… talking about him?

“i’m just saying,” jihoon hears seongwoo complain to minhyun. “i call him jihoonie all the time! how come he doesn’t react like that when i do?”

“seongwoo, i love you, and you’re a great friend, but please get out.” jihoon can hear the pain in minhyun’s voice and winces in pity.

“minhyun,” seongwoo whines. “let me just rant for a little bit.”

“you’ve been ranting for the past thirty minutes!” minhyun sighs, but he must relent because seongwoo keeps on talking.

“whenever taehyung sunbae comes in the picture it’s like i don’t exist,” seongwoo gripes. “i know it’s because jihoon looks up to him and all but it just hurts when he gets all starry-eyed for someone who’s not me, you know?”

jihoon hears minhyun sigh and shift in his bed. “have you talked to him about it?”

“how can i?” seongwoo says quietly. “i know how much he admires and looks up to taehyung sunbae. what kind of boyfriend would i be if i asked him to stop?”

“i didn’t say ask him to stop,” minhyun points out. “i said you should just talk to him about it. jihoon’s a sweet kid; he’s smart too. if you just talk to him i’m sure the two of you will figure something out.”

a part of jihoon’s heart breaks at how sad seongwoo sounds. he hadn’t realized that his fanboying over taehyung would cause his boyfriend to sound so… insecure. he knocks on the door and looks up at minhyun innocently, pretending that he hadn’t been eavesdropping on their conversation.

“hi,” jihoon greets with a small smile. “daniel hyung told me that you were close to ripping your hair out, so he sent me.”

“thank god,” minhyun mutters under his breath and opens the door wider to let jihoon come in. “come out when you guys are talking. and don’t,” he gives the two of them a warning look, “do _anything_ on my bed. are we clear?”

“crystal,” jihoon says at the same time seongwoo says, “no promises.”

minhyun mumbles prayers under his breath and shuts the door behind him when he leaves. seongwoo and jihoon study each other for a bit before jihoon moves forward and wraps his arms around seongwoo’s middle tightly.

“i’m sorry, hyung.” his voice is a little muffled due to the fact that his face is squished into seongwoo’s chest. “i didn’t know.”

“you brat,” seongwoo sighs and brings jihoon in closer. “you were eavesdropping?”

“i didn’t mean to,” jihoon mumbles into seongwoo’s chest. “i was about to knock but i heard you talking about me, and…”

“you got curious?” seongwoo chuckles into jihoon’s hair.

jihoon sighs and leans back a little to look up at seongwoo with a small pout. “you should’ve said something, hyung. i didn’t know it hurt you when i fanboyed over taehyung sunbae like that.”

they lay down on minhyun’s bed (jihoon sends his hyung a mental sorry) and cuddle. seongwoo’s left hand is tangled in jihoon’s hair while his right arm is wrapped around jihoon’s waist.

“it’s not that,” seongwoo admits quietly. “i guess i’ve just been feeling a little needy these days. it hit me how little time we have left together as a group, and yeah…”

a pang of pain hits jihoon’s chest and he realizes that they only have a short while before the nation’s boy group will be no more, and the eleven of them will go their separate ways.

“hyung,” jihoon whimpers and buries his face into seongwoo’s face. “i don’t want this to end.”

“me neither, jihoonie.” seongwoo presses a kiss on top of jihoon’s hair. “i guess when i realized that, i just wanted to spend as much time with you as i could. i don’t mind you fanboying and freaking out over taehyung sunbae. i’d do the same thing if kai sunbae shook my hand and knew my name.”

jihoon tightens the grip he has on seongwoo’s shirt. “i’m sorry, hyung.”

“don’t be,” seongwoo coaxes jihoon to look up. “you have nothing to be sorry for. i should’ve talked to you about this instead of keeping it to myself.”

“let’s promise to tell each other things like this?” jihoon holds up his pinky for seongwoo to take. “let’s make the best of the time we have left together.”

“okay.” seongwoo wraps his pinky around jihoon’s with a smile, and they both kiss their thumbs to seal the promise. “i love you.”

“i love you too, hyung.” jihoon and seongwoo lean in and meet in the middle with soft smiles on their faces.

***

minhyun eyes their disheveled appearances with disdain. “did you do anything on my bed?”

“we may have made out a little.” seongwoo grins at him. his arm is wrapped around jihoon’s shoulder, who gives minhyun an apologetic smile. “now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be going back up to our room.”

“i hate him so much,” minhyun says once the couple leaves. “i hate him with my entire soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
